


Papá, mamá, tengo algo importante que deciros

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fun, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Scorpius tiene algo importante que comunicarle a sus padres, pero cuando ve el momento oportuno de hacerlo, teme realmente la reacción de ambos.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hugo Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Papá, mamá, tengo algo importante que deciros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PukitChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/gifts).



[ **Papá, mamá, tengo algo importante que deciros** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10956373/1/Pap%C3%A1-mam%C3%A1-tengo-algo-importante-que-deciros)

* * *

Iban a dar las cinco en punto de la tarde. Scorpius Malfoy salió de su habitación y bajó la escalinata de la mansión en dirección al salón de los Malfoy. Allí se encontraba su padre, sentado en su sillón preferido, con una taza de té en una mano y con un ejemplar de El Profeta en la otra. Scorpius miró por todo el salón en busca de su madre, pero no se encontraba allí.

Pasados unos minutos, la señora Malfoy se apareció en la mansión con unos copos de nieve adornándole su cabellera castaña; por lo visto, estaba nevando y le debió de pillar la nevada. Cuando entró en el salón, donde se encontraban su esposo y su hijo, éste último se levantó de su asiento y recibió a su madre con un gran abrazo. Ésta, al ver el ímpetu de su hijo, alzó una ceja y se preguntó qué estaría tramando. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Scorpius, dirigiéndose a ambos padres, se puso enfrente de ellos y carraspeó varias veces antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Padre, madre —comenzó a decir, algo dudoso. Miró a su madre, que estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón donde se hallaba sentado Draco, y sonrió a su hijo—, tengo algo importante que deciros.

Astoria se puso en pie y cogió a su hijo de la mano. No sabía qué era lo que les pretendía decir, pero sin duda alguna no le estaba resultando nada fácil hacerlo; desde luego, debía de ser algo realmente importante para él, y lo mejor sería tranquilizarle. Le guió hasta el sofá que había frente a la chimenea, e hizo un ademán para que el joven Malfoy continuara.

Scorpius volvió a mirar a su madre, algo más relajado, y luego pasó la mirada a su padre, el cual le observaba críticamente detrás de sus gafas de media luna. Scorpius tragó saliva y prosiguió.

—Padre, madre —repitió mientras intentaba calmarse—, voy a casarme —soltó al fin.

Astoria, que aún le agarraba de la mano, le apretó tan fuerte de la emoción, que Scorpius creyó que se la rompería. Abrazó a su hijo hasta tal punto que éste apenas pudo respirar durante unos segundos. Por otro lado, Draco seguía inspeccionando al chico. Sabía que algo no iba bien. Astoria, que se había percatado del detalle, se acercó a su esposo, procurando que aceptara la situación con naturalidad.

—Scorpius, cielo, tu padre y yo nos alegramos mucho de la noticia, ¿verdad, Draco?

Sin embargo, Draco aún seguía pensativo. Pasados unos segundos, el señor Malfoy se levantó de su asiento con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Me alegro mucho, hijo! —exclamó mientras dejaba el diario y sus gafas en la mesita que había junto a su sillón y se dirigía a la alacena que había al lado de la chimenea—. Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Scorpius se levantó del sofá. Miró a su madre de reojo y tomó de la copa que su padre le ofreció, tragándose el líquido abrasador del whisky de fuego de un solo trago.

—Bueno, Scorpius, cielo —continuó Astoria—, ¿y cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo? Teniendo en cuenta de que nunca nos has hablado de ella, siento curiosidad por todo acerca de ella.

—Pues la verdad es que nos conocemos desde hace ya bastante tiempo y...

—¿Como cuánto? —inquirió Draco.

—Muchos, no sabría ahora mismo decirte y...

—¿Y desde cuándo estáis juntos?

—Pues... unos tres años más o menos.

—¡Tres años! —exclamó su padre asombrado— ¿Y cómo es que no nos habías dicho nada hasta ahora? Scorpius, de verdad, no entiendo por qué has tenido que tardar tanto en contarnos esto...

—Draco, por favor —le riñó su esposa—. Deja al chico que se explique. Ni que fuese esto un interrogatorio.

—Bueno, veréis... —Scorpius se llevó una mano a la nuca. Realmente no sabía cómo salir de aquella situación tan embarazosa—. Hemos estado llevando nuestra relación bastante en secreto hasta ahora, prácticamente. No queríamos que nadie se metiera, ni tampoco que dijesen nada al respecto y esas cosas...

—¿Y por qué no queríais que nadie lo supiera?

—¡Oh, no, por Merlín! —Draco se quedó mirando atónito a su hijo—. Es una muggle, ¿verdad?

—No, no, nos conocimos en Hogwarts, así que no hay que...

—¿Una sangre sucia?

—N-no, no, tampoco. Aunque, bueno, es más bien de sangre mestiza, ya sabéis.

—De acuerdo, eso... eso lo puedo soportar —comentó Draco, ciertamente aliviado.

—¿Y es de buena familia? —continuó Astoria, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Por supuesto. Sus padres trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia.

—¡Pero eso es estupendo! Debe ser una chica encantadora, cielo.

—Bueno, sí, algo así, sí.

—¿Y quién es? —La pregunta que estaba intentando evitar el joven fue pronunciada al fin. Sentía la necesidad de que algo o alguien interrumpiera el momento, como en otras ocasiones solía pasar en estos casos, pero no, no iba a caer esa breva—. ¿La conocemos?

Scorpius tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, bueno. Le tenéis que conocer, puesto que sus padres iban a Hogwarts contigo, padre.

—¿En serio? —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño, pensativo—. ¿Es Cassandra Goyle? ¿Miranda Zabinni? ¿O...? Cielo, ¿cómo se llamaba la hija de Pansy? No recuerdo ahora el nombre.

—Draco —contestó Astoria exasperada, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, Hortense tendrá como diez años; ni siquiera ha ido a Hogwarts aún. Y creo que el niño nos quiere decir que su chica es hija de otros que no sean de tu casa, ¿no es así, cielo?

—Bueno, esto cada vez se pone más feo... —murmuró, echándose un buen trago de whisky y tomándoselo de golpe—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es? ¿Longbottom? ¿Thomas? ¿Finnigan?

—Weasley.

Draco escupió el trago que estaba tomando, haciéndole toser unos segundos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a casarte con la hija de la comadreja Weasley?

—¡Draco! —le reprendió de nuevo Astoria—. No te consiento que hables así de los Weasley, y mucho menos de Rose; es una chica encantadora y muy educada. Deberías estar orgulloso de tenerla como nuera.

—¡Pero Astoria! —se quejó Draco como si de un niño pequeño se tratara— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Es Weasley! ¡Ellos son traidores a la sangre!

—Draco Lucius Malfoy —susurró entre dientes lentamente—. No te permito más comentarios hirientes hacia tu futura familia política.

—Pero...

—¡Chist! —Astoria se llevo un dedo a los labios, frunciendo el ceño y Draco hizo el mismo gesto, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, yo mejor me voy... —se intentó escaquear Scorpius al ver la situación.

Pero de pronto, un muchacho apareció de repente por el salón. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, del mismo tono que su cabello. Su piel, pálida, estaba moteada por incontables pecas que le recorrían todo el rostro. Su azules ojos estaban algo encendidos.

—H-Hugo, ¿qué haces aquí? —comentó Scorpius, sorprendido.

—¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo me ibas a hacer esperar en la puerta? —El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios—. ¿Es que acaso te está llevando tanto contarle lo de nuestro compromiso a tus padres o qué?

Draco y Astoria miraron al joven Weasley con los ojos muy abiertos, como si aquello les pillara por sorpresa.

—¿Lo de vuestro qué? —murmuró Draco pasmado.

—Compromiso —le contestó Astoria, igualmente alucinada.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó Draco en un hilo de voz mientras se servía otro vaso de whisky y se lo bebía de golpe—. Creo que este día no se va a acabar nunca.

* * *

La cena de aquella noche fue algo más silenciosa de lo normal. Tanto Hugo, como Scorpius, como los padres de éste apenas abrieron la boca más que para ingerir el menú de su plato. Astoria intentó cortar la tensión que se vivía en el comedor, pero todo fue en vano, sin obtener casi respuestas. Cuando los chicos hubieron terminado, se dirigieron al dormitorio del joven Malfoy, no sin tener en sus nucas la intensa mirada del señor Malfoy pendientes de ambos muchachos.

Una vez en la habitación, Hugo sólo podía repetir una y otra vez lo mucho que lo sentía. Siempre pensó que era algo torpe con todo, pero nunca pensó que metería la pata hasta el fondo.

—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó Scorpius—, ya se le pasará.

—Al menos se lo ha tomado mucho mejor que el mío —inquirió Hugo.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Bueno... digamos que mi madre aún lo está despertando del shock, así que...

Scorpius se echó a reír imaginando a su futuro suegro,con la cara pálida y los ojos mirando a la nada, repitiendo una y otra vez cosas sin sentido relacionado con el compromiso de su único hijo. Se sentó en la cama e invitó a su chico a que se recostara junto a él. Hugo obedeció sin vacilar y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Scorpius, mientras éste le acariciaba suavemente su cabello rojizo.

—¿Te vas a quedar a dormir? —preguntó curioso Scorpius.

—Me lo estoy pensando —respondió frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Seguro que no correré ningún peligro aquí?

—Tranquilo, mi padre puede ser un poco gruñón con estas cosas, pero no le veo capaz de entrar y lanzarnos una maldición imperdonable mientras dormimos.

—O aún peor: expulsarnos.

Ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Porque si algo habían aprendido estos años de relación era que la vida había que tomársela con buen humor.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es lo que me ha salido. Sé que pediste algo, lo que fuese, sobre esta pareja, pero he de confesar que no soy nada ducha con el slash, en serio. No es que tenga nada en contra de él ni mucho menos, pero es algo que aún me cuesta escribir. De todos modos, en tu petición decías que con lo que fuese te conformabas, ¿no es así? Pues bueno, yo me he imaginado esta escena y moría de ganas por escribirla. XDD
> 
> La verdad, tiene algunos puntazos que se me han ido ocurriendo a lo largo del fic. Y algunos que no he conseguido meter, pero bueno.
> 
> En fin, no sé cómo me habrá quedado, si bien, si mal, si regular, si podría mejorar, pero teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que me han dado,he dado lo mejor de mí misma. Y la cabeza me va a estallar, no sabes cuánto. XDD
> 
> He de añadir que, a pesar de que no es una pareja que a mí me guste (para mí Scorpius es de Dominique y nadie me apea de mi burro), he disfrutado como una enana escribiendo esta historia. Supongo que es porque me gusta el humor y siempre es un placer escribir con él de fondo. Creo que es de los géneros donde más cómoda me siento y no sé si se habrá notado mucho.
> 
> También sé que más de uno me va a soltar algún que otro sablazo con lo de que Draco está muy OoC, pero en mi defensa, he de decir que primero, es una comedia y necesitaba exagerar un poco su personaje y devolverle un poco a ese Draco mimado y quejica de cuando era niño; y segundo, yo en verdad me imagino a Draco reaccionando así de saber que su único hijo está saliendo con un Weasley (ya sea Dominique, Rose, Hugo o quien sea). XDD
> 
> Bueno, no me enrollo más. Espero de veras que te haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande,
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
